


You Make Me Dizzy Miss Lizzy

by KellyLiz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyLiz/pseuds/KellyLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Darcy didn't know many changes coming his way with the start of his relationship with Lizzie Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Dizzy Miss Lizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for a stream of consciousness style, so there is a lot of rambling. This starts the night that Lizzie and Darcy get together at last, and goes around a year into their relationship.

There were many things William Darcy didn't know when he began his relationship with Lizzie Bennet.

He didn’t know that he would never get rid of that tie he wore when they first kissed, that later at Netherfield as they passionately went at each other and Lizzie stepped out of her dress that he had unzipped with fumbling fingers, that Lizzie would unbutton his vest and pull it off, then loosen his tie and take it from around his neck to put around her neck. And that later when they had divested themselves of all of their other clothing, the tie remained around Lizzie’s neck, hanging down the middle of her chest the first time they were together.

He didn’t know that he would love the Beatles song “Dizzy Miss Lizzy” even though it was not even a Lennon-McCartney composed classic, but a dance cover, just because of the title line, and that he would listen to pop music ("Please," scoffed Lizzie, "Music older than you does not count") willingly at times.

He didn’t know the intensity of the relief he would feel, and how his heart would soar the first time she told him that she loved him, and how he would spend the next hour watching her sleep and marveling at his life now.

He didn’t know how much guilt Lizzie felt about her videos, until she broke down one day, crying against his chest at the pain she had caused him, and he told her truthfully that no matter how much it had hurt him to watch her first 60 videos, it had been the best lesson he could have ever had for becoming a better person. 

He didn’t know how demonstrative he would be with Lizzie, how he would need to touch her every time she was near, holding her hand, her arm, her shoulders, stroking her hair and back as she fell asleep each night, how he would feel a physical pull to go to her when she walked into the room, and how often he would need to pick her up and carry her from room to room ("It's a good thing you are puny," he told her, "so I don't strain my back.")

He didn’t know how quickly he would form a bond with Lydia over their shared love for Lizzie, how Lydia and he would conspire to surprise Lizzie by shopping at estate sales and discount shops (because Lizzie would not have wanted him to spend too much money) to decorate her new office with framed art, plants, and picture frames (which they jokingly filled with their own photos, half of William and half of Lydia, and Lizzie laughed and said she would not replace them).

He didn’t know how Lizzie’s eyes would always light up when he came home, how wide her smile would be and how she would rush to him and throw herself into his arms. And that winning the love of this amazing woman gratified him more than anything else he had ever accomplished in his life.

He didn’t know that Lizzie would be so protective of him and his feelings, that when his sister blew up at him one day, saying too much and causing him to retreat into his detached, guarded shell that Lizzie would become a tigress and would point out to Gigi how her words affected her brother. And that after Lizzie left Gigi and William alone, Gigi looked up at William and told him with brimming eyes how glad she was that after he had taken care of her for so long, alone, someone was finally there to take care of him.

He didn’t know how amazing it would make him feel when he was able to calm Lizzie down after a difficult work day, help her to work through start up problems with her new company, feel her relax in his arms when she came home tense, and that after she thanked him for explaining a particularly complex finance concept, he would quip, "We know-it-all pompous pricks can be useful at times." 

He didn’t know that his formerly work-filled days would have lost a portion of their appeal, how he would begin to delegate more at work to his V.P.s, and come home at a reasonable hour so that he could spend more time with Lizzie, that he would feel an entirely different balance in his days and his priorities due to her, that although he loved his job, his life was filled with much more now. And that occasionally, he even got home from work before Lizzie and would cook dinner for her ("You really are the complete package," she marveled).

He didn’t know how much Lizzie had started to want him when she was shadowing Pemberley, that she had been attracted when he led meetings (because as she told him he was so confident and in charge in his element there). And that after admitting that to him, that one day when a meeting ran late and Fitz found Lizzie waiting outside to take William to dinner, Fitz brought her quietly into the back of the conference room as the meeting was winding down, and when Darcy looked up and saw her, staring at him with a familiar intensity in her expressive gaze, he faltered and had to look away to regain his composure. And at the end of the meeting, as the others filed out, Fitz looked at Darcy with a knowing smirk as he closed the door on Darcy and Lizzie, who promptly christened the room after Lizzie shoved a chair under the doorknob ("I always did want to access the state of the art equipment at Pemberley," Lizzie drawled later).

He didn’t know how cold Lizzie would get when she was sick, how she would be unable to stop from being chilled and shaking no matter how many blankets she had and how he could warm her up best by wrapping her tightly in his arms and how good it made him feel to take care of her.

He didn’t know how much humor Lizzie would bring to his day, how he would laugh at her stories and her wit and how amazing it felt when he made her laugh, how her creativity would continue to astound him and how her smile would always fill him with warmth. And that her playfulness would cause her to hijack his calendar to add an 8 p.m. meeting with LB at the hot tub ("re: potential merger"), send him Dilbert comics where the pointy-haired boss was particularly awful ("To keep you from the dark side, William"), and send him a care package his first long business trip that included chocolate chip cookies ("bonus points that they are homemade even though Fitz baked them"), although his favorite item was a dark blue diaphanous negligee with a note attached that said "For one of us to wear to celebrate your homecoming. Your choice whom."

He didn’t know how much fun he could have with Lizzie doing the most basic errands, shopping at flea markets, walking around the city, and arguing about whether the ridiculous (her word) prices at Whole Foods were worth it. And that their often heated debates would continue to rouse him, and would sometimes even change his mind ("Do you know how many chemicals are pumped into the atmosphere when your shirts are dry-cleaned, William?"), though he believed he changed her mind more often, but no one is counting.

He didn’t know how enraged he would be when his Aunt Catherine insulted Lizzie at a family dinner, treating her as an inferior who was dating someone out of her league (although he knew part of the reason he was so furious is that he had said basically the same to Lizzie when he first confessed his love on that heartbreaking day in October), and that he would drag Lizzie out the door and stay estranged from his aunt until months later, when she called Darcy and had to agree to treat Lizzie with respect before Darcy would be in her life again. And that after their first dinner after the reconciliation with said Aunt, Lizzie whispered to him that what she had missed most was the sound of Anniekins wheezing during lulls in the conversation.

He didn’t know how perfectly Lizzie would bond with his sister, how she would change the dynamics of their family, how Gigi would coach Lizzie in tennis each week to get Lizzie’s game back until Lizzie could beat him (and though he was not in Gigi’s league, he was an okay casual player), how Lizzie and Gigi would have a movie night each week choosing rom-coms such as “The Sure Thing”, and how he would join them and be unable to resist the appeal of the sappy movie or rather the appeal of a sappy Lizzie (even more affectionate than usual). And how Lizzie planned Gigi’s best ever birthday present of William taking her to the U.S. Open in New York, though Lizzie insisted she could not afford to go and it was to be just a brother-sister outing until Gigi joined in and convinced Lizzie it would be so much better if she were there too, and they bet on all of the tennis matches (except neither would bet against Serena Williams, so William took that one), and Gigi chattered to Lizzie for what seemed like hours on the flight about the best male player’s bodies (“Have you checked out Nadal’s arms, Lizzie?”) until Lizzie pointed out to Gigi that she already had a boyfriend with the best body ever. And Gigi responded “Ew, too much sharing about my brother”.

He didn't know how anguished he would feel the rare times they seriously fought, that it was surprising for two such stubborn, passionate people to fight so infrequently but when they did he would seemingly become more cool and detached which drove Lizzie crazy. And that it broke his heart after they had calmed down when she raised plaintive eyes to him and pleaded for him not to ever shut her out. And that he and she, who ironically worked in the communications field, had to learn how to communicate in a way that did not hurt each other, as their intense feelings for each other caused them to be hyper-sensitive when they fought.

He didn’t know how much he would enjoy reading literature to discuss with Lizzie, how it felt good to read something other than business and technical journals, how it opened up diverse thoughts and enlarged his perceptions, how much fun it was to debate characters and plots with her, and how she somehow persuaded him to engage in costume theater as characters from the books a few times, though it turned out better than he would have imagined with how they ended their charades.

He didn’t know how guilty he would feel that Lizzie stubbornly persevering about paying her own way was because he had told her she was not in his social class that day, and that when he finally told her his fear she smiled and hugged him and said, “No, I would have wanted to be independent no matter what. Don’t worry, I’ll loosen up after we are married.” And he had felt his heart race, as he had known for months he wanted to marry her, but had been afraid to broach the subject.

He didn’t know how much more fun he would have patiently taking Lizzie on the easy slopes as she learned to ski rather than flying down the challenging runs without her, and that although she would shoo him off in the afternoon to ski with Gigi, the best part of the day would be when he got back and they relaxed in the hot tub before he gave her a massage to relax various small muscles she hadn’t known existed before skiing.

He didn’t know how much more special Christmas was when shared with Lizzie, and how happy he was that her family accepted him as well as Gigi with open arms, and that watching Lydia exclaim over her "haul" would be so funny. And that when he tried to apologize profusely to Bing again (apology to Jane already graciously accepted) about his influence on separating Bing and Jane (with Lizzie pressed comfortingly to his side), Bing not only readily forgave him, but reassuringly said "After watching Lizzie's videos, I'm pretty sure you suffered for that as much as I did," then as Bing noticed Lydia nearby pretending not to listen, added "Darcy, my homey". And when Lydia's face turned as red as her hair, the four of them simultaneously burst into laughter that felt surprisingly healing.

He didn’t know that he would continue to watch Lizzie’s videos, (though he always skipped the ones with Wickham in them) that he was able to laugh at her many impersonations of him eventually (Darcybot became his favorite), and that he loved the insights into Lizzie the videos provided. And that when Lizzie caught him, after returning home unexpectedly early one day, she wrapped her arms around him and chuckled "If I weren't as crazy about you, I'd call you a fanboy."

He didn’t know that when he proposed soon after Lizzie’s 26th birthday, on the two-year anniversary of the day they met, that she would leap into his arms with a teary, heartfelt “yes” before he was able to get off his knee, and that the ring would be sent flying across their living room floor as he and Lizzie tumbled to the ground, and that they would not bother to look for the ring until other more important matters had been attended to.

He didn’t know he could ever have felt this happy.


End file.
